


Wonderful Sisters

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [25]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Incest, Inspired by Doujinshi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Post-PE2 and inspired by the doujinshi, Parasite Room. Aya meets up with Eve after getting home from the store and they have some fun while Kyle is gone. Pairing(s): Aya/Eve, one-shot.





	Wonderful Sisters

**September 25, 2002**

**New York City, NY**

It was nighttime and the stars were in the skies along with a full moon and a cool breeze was blowing on the tress.

Aya got out of her car after pulling over at the driveway and open the trunk. She wore a black shirt with a light blue jacket and black short shorts. Apparently, she was at Wal-Mart, shopping for some groceries and toys for the house for 2 hours before stopping by at McDonald's to get some double cheeseburgers and fries for dinner. Aya brought many toys for Eve so she could keep herself entertained, like Barbie. She grabbed the bag of groceries and toys and a bag of fast food and walked to the door. Using her left hand, she opened the door and walked in the living room. Kyle was there, grabbing a jacket and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Aya asked him.

"I'm going bowling for a few hours with my friends. The bowling place won't close until 10:30, so I'll be back before ten." Kyle replied.

"Kyle, it's already 8:30. I- Alright, stay safe and hope you have fun," Aya said to him.

"One more thing, Eve is upstairs at her room, studying for her tests at school." He said, then yelled. "Eve! Aya's home!"

With that, Kyle went out the door and closed it, locking it with the keys in process. Eve walked down the stairs and saw her, hugging Aya when she walked up to her. She was wearing a white dress with dress shoes. Eve looks beautiful to Aya.

"Hi Aya! Glad you're home!" Eve exclaimed, in a happy tone.

"Hello Eve. I brought home some groceries and toys for you. I've also brought some dinner," Aya said as she walked to the dinning room table and put the stuff down. "How was school?"

"Great. In science, we're gonna have a test tomorrow and it's about paleontology. Paleontology means the study of fossil animals and plants. I'm already passing that class, so the test will be easy for me because I'm so smart." Eve giggled. That giggle had Aya smile brightly.

"Wonderful, Eve. I brought some dinner with me." Aya told her as she grabbed the bag and pull out two double cheeseburgers and one fries. Then, she gave them to Eve. She happily unwrapped it and took a bite of the burger.

"Mmm...tastes delicious!" Eve exclaimed.

"I'm gonna make some cookies now," Aya said as she went to the kitchen and pulled out a box of chocolate chip cookie mix, eggs, flour, cooking oil, and water. She mix the ingredients up together and put them in the oven at 400 degrees.

By the time Aya put the cookies in the oven, Eve was finished with her dinner and now watching TV as she was watching cartoons.

"Hey....uhm...can I ask you about something?" Eve asks.

"Sure. Tell me anything you want," She replied.

"I'm think I'm in love with you, in a sisterly love thing. Somebody once told me about this."

"Yeah, I have some interest in you, but we're sisters." Aya explained.

"I-" Suddenly, she was interrupted when Aya kissed her for two and a half seconds. "That felt..so..."

"Wonderful. We've been sisters for 2 years now and if this leads to sex....hopefully we won't become a lesbian couple. No offense to lesbians." Aya said as they both laughed.

"Honestly, it's okay. Thanks anyway," Eve smiled.

They smiled and stared at each other for a minute before they kissed again and it lead to a make-out session as their tongues were in their mouth, touching and tasting their saliva. The two slowly started to become wet as a stain covered their panties.

"Mmm...loving this, right?"

"Let me show you what I got..." Eve said, as she pulled her white dress up, showing her pink panties. Aya smiled as she pull the panties down to her knees, looking at Eve's young pussy, which was pink and a small patch of blonde hair laying just above her pussy. It looked beautiful and it was so soft. Aya turned off the oven so the cookies wouldn't burn.

"Let's take this to my bedroom so we can have more privacy," Aya told her as they walked upstairs to Aya's room. She closed the door and locked it before turning to Eve. "I got something to show you."

Aya went to the drawers and pulled out a green anal beads, a black blindfold, and a 9-inch purple double dildo and 3 inch long strapon. Eve widened her eyes in surprise.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Those are sex toys. Any female can use them while guys have their own sex toys." Aya explained.

"So...who's gonna go first?" Eve asks.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors then. You choose either rock, paper, or scissors while I do the same." Aya said, explaining the game.

"Okay. Let's do this." Eve said as they held their fists out.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, GO!" The girls said as Aya had rock and Eve had scissors.

"Looks like I win. I get to use the sex toys on you," Aya said in a seductive tone as she took off everything she's wearing except her black boots. Then, she took off Eve's white dress and slipped the strapon on.

"It's a little big, sis..." Eve said.

"We'll have to go slow then," Aya said.

Eve got on her hands and knees and crawled up to Aya's feet. She looked at her, then grabbed the dildo and gave it a few strokes before putting the head in her mouth. Eve swirled her tongue around it before bobbing her head up and down on the dildo, sucking and licking it. It was also a few more minutes before she took more of the dildo into her mouth, making gagging noises. She pulled away and licked the head for 2 seconds.

"It felt so good!" Eve exclaimed.

"You're doing good so far, Eve. I want you to toss my salad now." Aya said as she leaned over the bed and Eve crawled behind her and spread her firm cheeks and licked her asshole. Aya let out a pleasured moan as Eve stick her tongue in as far as she could. Aya loved every moment of it and twerked her nipples, which was already hard. "You're pleasing me so well. Keep this up and I'll give you a special treat later."

Eve let her saliva roll off her tongue onto Aya's hole and then she pulled her tongue out and shoved her thumb into her ass. That made Aya tense up and cried out in pain as she pulled her ass away.

"Did I hurt you?" Eve said, worried.

"A little bit.... now get on the bed," Aya told her.

Eve looked at Aya before she got on the bed and spread her legs wide open. Then, she grabbed her ankles. Aya leaned down until she was eye level with her asshole and started licking it. Eve let out a sweet moan as she stick her tongue up her ass. Aya pulled her tongue out and shoved two fingers in Eve's asshole. She tightened around her and this time, her moan had pain in it. Aya started scissoring her hole, stretching it out and let out a huge spit on it. She pulled her fingers out and grabbed a orgasm booster gel from the drawer. She squeezed it on her fingers and placed them into Eve's pussy, fingering her for a minute before pulling the fingers out and rubbing it, making her pussy glisten with the gel. Aya put the dildos against her pussy and ass and slowly put the heads in her holes. Once it was in, she thrust the rest of it in in one single thrust. Tears of pain started to flow from Eve's eyes but she whimper to not let out a moan of pain. Aya pulled out then thrust in again. She noticed that Eve's pussy was now wet and gave it a few rubs as she continued to thrust harder and harder. 

"Ahhh! Too hard!" Eve cried out, as the thrusting became more violent and faster. It didn't take long before Eve let out a hard and heavy stream of fluids from her body, meaning that she reached her orgasm. Of course, it made the pain go away for a moment. Aya pressed the button that was on the strapon and fake semen filled Eve's pussy and ass up. Aya pulled out and watched with delight as the semen slowly seeped from Eve's holes. She got into the drawer and got a replacement jar and swapped the two before aiming it at Eve's face then hit the button, causing it to cascade over Eve's face and tits, landing in her hair, left eye, in her mouth and all over her face and breasts. She swallowed what had landed in her mouth then licked up the semen that was around her mouth. Aya took the strapon off and dropped it on the floor before crawling up on the bed with Eve, slowly licking the fake semen from her face.

"I'm sorry for being rough with you, Eve."

"Don't be. That was the greatest thing I've ever experienced. My butt hurts but it was the best time I've have in my life." Eve told her, in a happy mood.

"All right. How about you play with me in return?" Aya asks, giving the anal beads to Eve as she put the blindfold on.

"I'll be glad to play with you." Eve said before she got Aya into doggie style and placed the anal beads into her anus, causing Aya to cry out in pain and pleasure. She moved the toy up and down, sliding it deep into her asshole. As Eve did that, she used her free hands to rub her pussy gently. 

"You're doing great..." 

Eve smiled as she thrusted the anal beads harder and harder so Aya could reach her climax and that it would be stronger. She started to lick her pussy, which the fluids tasted so sweet like pineapple. Finally, after about 4 minutes, Aya reached her strongest orgasm, squirting into the floor and into Eve's face and mouth. When she got finished, Eve pulled the toy out of her anus and asks, "Now what?"

Aya looked at the clock and said, "I think we should stop now. It's around 9:30 and Kyle is gonna to be home any minute now!"

"Crap! Let's clean up so he wouldn't smell us..." Eve suggested, as they put the toys away and went to the bathroom so they could take a shower. The water as hot as usual, since Aya likes her water warm. The girls used some body soap and a washcloth to clean themselves up. 

Afterwards, they got out of the shower and used towels to dry themselves up. Then, they put on night clothes on. Eve was wearing a orange nightie while Aya wore her black nightie.

"I got an idea. If you pass your test, we can lick each other's pussies." Aya suggested.

"Yay! I liked that idea!" Eve said in excitement.

Just when they headed to the living room, Kyle came in from the door, saying, "I'm home!"

"Great! You can watch the cookies for me." Aya said, pointing towards the oven.

"Aw man!"

"Well, I'll better go to bed now. I got school tomorrow." Eve told them, as she gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"All right. Goodnight Eve. We'll see you in the morning." Aya called out as Eve went upstairs to her room.

Eve got in her bed with her teddy bear and fell asleep peacefully, exhausted and relishing from the night activities.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! Don't be disappointed since I didn't make Eve a futa. It would be too weird.
> 
> As always, comment or give out kudos!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
